The story behind the Shinso
by Savior of Souls
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the story behind the Shinso? Well this has information from the first Shinso Alucard, his defeater Bloodriver Akasha, to her daughter Akashiya Moka.
1. Chapter 1

**The story behind the Shinso:**

Long before the events of Rosario + Vampire, there was a very powerful vampire named "Shinso". Those who inherit his power by absorbing his blood are given the title of "Shinso".

One Shinso named "Alucard" tried to take over the world, leaving fire on the entire continent for seven days. Another Shinso and her two companions stopped Alucard, the oldest existing vampire. The three who stopped Alucard later were given the title "Three Great Dark Lords". To this day, the corpse of Alucard is being watched over by the Three Dark Lords and the Shinso that attacked Alucard: Akasha Bloodriver.

Ever since Alucard's defeat, his body has been kept in hiding never to be seen again and the title and identity of the second Shinso seems to be kept a close secret for her safety and to prevent the birth of another Shinso like Chapter 32 Season 2, it appears Alucard is awakened when Moka shows her power of Shinso.

Now the only confirmed Shinso who still survives in this world is Akasha Bloodriver, but, never appeared in Yokai Academy or in the presence of Moka. Her face looks like the "Outer" Moka, although they having different personalities she's always appeared with a smile and pretty face. When Moka leaves her home, she didn't come to say goodbye but it is imagined she cries in her heart for letting her only daughter leave.

When Moka was born she was already on the verge of death, so to save her, Akasha, transfused as much of her blood as she could to save her, the end result her shinso power transferring to Moka and saving her. So powerful was her love for Moka that she had her rosary made to seal her shinso power, just in case. As fate would have it, Moka went berserk upon seeing her mother cut in half by her sister and awoke, also waking Alucard. To save Moka, Akasha gave her life to activate the seal putting the outer 'Fake' Moka into place and was then absorbed into Alucard to "seal him from the inside".

_Shinso Blood:_

The Shinso Blood by the way has similar properties to Vampire Blood but it is much more powerful. It could be considered a very dangerous weapon depending on how you use it. The blood must be transferred you cannot however inherit this blood, it must be transferred from the person who has the blood. In this case you could say it must be injected to your body so technically speaking Tsukune currently has Shinso blood inside his blood stream.

_Powers:_

It is shown that Shinso possess great strength and insane regenerative abilities, seen in in chapter 31-33 when Akasha was cut in half by Akuha yet fully regenerated, stating she had a 'tough body'. It is also speculative that Shinso possess great speed, but it has yet to be confirmed.


	2. M and MA Rating Update

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

BlazingBiotic


End file.
